theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Regular Time
Regular Time is a crossover by Awesome Betterhero. Scene 1: Regular Show Mordecai and Rigby were mowing the lawn of the house. "Uhhhhh. This is sooooo boring," said Rigby. "Yeah, but get over it. We need the money," said Mordecai. "Okay, fine," said Rigby. They continued mowing the lawn. After a while, Rigby stopped moving. "Come on! Mow the lawn," said Mordecai. Rigby mowed the lawn a bit more. "I can't take this. IT'S SOOOO BORING! Why can't we be assigned to play video games?" asked Rigby. Rigby leaned on the house. "Get back to work," said Mordecai. "You're starting to sound like Benson," said Rigby. Mordecai left the lawn mower and went to Rigby. "Okay, all of these jobs are boring. But we really need the money. You are probably wanting to play video games. Well, the faster we finish mowing the lawn, the faster we can start playing video games," said Mordecai. "Okay, I guess you're right," said Rigby. They went back, but the lawn mowers were gone. "Oh no! The lawn mowers!" said Mordecai. They chased the lawn mowers. Scene 2: Adventure Time Finn and Jake were in lumpy space. They were chasing a lumpy person who was in a car. "Stop chasing me!" said the lumpy person. "No! We know you stole Lumpy Space Princess' cookies!" said Finn. "I don't know what you're talking about!" said the lumpy person. The lumpy person continued driving, but Jake stretched Finn to the front. Jake grew and kicked the car. The lumpy person got out of the car and ran, but he dropped all the cookies. Finn and Jake each picked up a cookie. "Victory cookies," said Finn. "There are a lot of things better than a victory cookie, but right now, nothing's better than a victory cookie," said Jake. They ate the cookies. The car was still on. It started driving. It was about to crash into someone's house. "Oh no! It's going to crash into someone's house! We have to stop it!" said Finn. Finn and Jake ran after the car. They jumped on it, as a portal opened and they went in. The car drove fast. A line came down the middle of the screen. On the other side were Mordecai and Rigby holding onto the lawn mowers. The car and the lawn mowers came closer to the screen. Then, there was a burst of red energy. Theme Song The AT theme song played, but Mordecai and Rigby were in it, fighting monsters. Scene 3: Regular Show Finn and Jake were outside the park. "Where are we?" asked Jake. "I dunno," said Finn, looking at the park. "Maybe someone in that park knows where we are." Finn and Jake went inside the park. They saw two boys playing ball. "Excuse me? Are we in Ooo?" asked Finn. "Ooo? What's that?" asked one of the boys. "NVM," said Finn, and he started walking with Jake. "What's NVM?" asked Jake. "Nevermind," said Finn. "You can't say nevermind when I ask you a question," said Jake. "NVM stands for nevermind. I'm going to try out stuff like that now," said Finn. Finn and Jake went to the lawn of the house. Pops was mowing it. "Hey! A human!" said Finn. "Ooooh! Look! A dog!" said Pops. "What's his name?" "My name is Jake," said Jake. "Ooooh! A talking dog! That must be a rare breed! How much can I buy one for?" asked Pops. "If you think that's impressive, check this out!" said Jake. Jake started stretching all around. "Oh my! What a very rare breed indeed. I'll give you 700 for him!" said Pops. "He's not for sale, Mr. Old Man Sir Guy," said Finn. "I'm at that point right now? I guess my cousin Jeff has been lying to me," said Pops. "700 dollars? Finn's right. You can't buy me, but I'll take 700 dollars!" said Jake. "I'll always be glad to give out some flavor," said Pops. "Give me the flavor now!" said Jake. Pops handed Jake a few lollipops. "Mmm. I'll take it," said Jake, as he started licking a lollipop. "Jake, I'm going to show you to all my friends. Except Mordecai and Rigby. They disappeared about 10 minutes ago," said Pops. Scene 4: Adventure Time Mordecai and Rigby fell on the roof of the house. They broke some of it as they slid onto the ground. A goblin came out of the house. "Oh, I hate those dumb prankers," said the goblin, coming out of the house.. "Are you a.............goblin?" asked Mordecai. "Why would you care about my species, you imbeciles," said the grumpy goblin, leaving. "No one likes grumpy people. Dude, let's check this place out. It looks awesome," said Rigby. Mordecai and Rigby wandered around, and found theirselves in the Ice Kingdom. To be continued. Category:Regular Show Category:Adventure Time